


The FUNdamental Fan Club

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flowey Fan Club, Gen, Humor, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, This was supposed to be funny but I couldn't help a little angst, character death mention, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: This is for an Undertale fanfiction contest on Tumblr.Prompt: "Events do not go according to plan for the Flowey Fan Club meeting and hilarity ensues."





	The FUNdamental Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the format messed up on Tumblr too. I used Microsoft Word. XD

_Fundamental: “_ _Of great significance or entailing major change.” (thefreedictionary.com)_

Flowey had to admit, when he first heard of this “fan club” in his “honor”, he was surprised. Or at least, as close to surprise he could manage. He already knew which monster would have done such a silly – yet, oddly well-thought through – thing.

In most timelines, Flowey would stay in the Underground, waiting for the inevitable change of his ways again. He would slowly go back, deeper into the darkness. In some of them, Frisk had him come with them anyway. For such a young human, they were very…adamant. But not in a normal way – to Flowey, their insistence was different. It almost meant something to him.

Papyrus was the one who came up with “Flowey Fan Club.” He even got all the others to join. In the Underground, it was just him and Flowey – and sometimes Sans. Those bits were always a bit tense. With the other four monsters, Frisk was happy about it. They wanted their friends (yes, even Flowey) to have support.

“I don’t understand you.” Flowey said to the human child one day. He really didn’t. He didn’t really understand humans in general. After all, his best friend (who was a human) ended up being mentally unstable. Even Frisk could bring out their dark side if they really wanted. But they didn’t. They chose to be nice almost every day. They were smart too. With one child controlling a timeline, all that power…all that responsibility…wouldn’t that get to you? Yet Frisk kept going.

True pacifism isn’t just giving mercy. It’s giving mercy even when you have the choice _not_ to.

“And you never will. But that’s just how you are.” Frisk said, and put their hand on the pot Flowey now resided in. “You can’t be good. But at least try _not_ to be bad. I know you can do it!” Although their face was usually neutral, they smiled.

Flowey smiled too. It was fake, but if you fake something long enough you almost believe it. He wasn’t the only one who thought that.

The first “official” meeting of the Flowey Fan Club was in session. Six monsters, a human, and a flower _some_ how managed to rent a large storage area with a stage in it. It was almost comically elaborate.

They met Sans at the door, who was making sure everybody got in.

“name?” he asked.

“Hehe! You know my name, Sans.” The human child giggled then said, “Frisk.”

“alright.” Then he pointed to Flowey. “and who’s this?”

“Seriously? Flowey.”

“do you have a last name? i need to make sure i got the right guy.”

“Do you see any _other_ talking plants around here?!” He sighed. “…Flowey the Flower.”

“ah, good. it’s you. that’s not a very creative name, though.”

Flowey was aware that Sans was holding a bit of a grudge against him. He didn’t blame him. But the small skeleton wasn’t the vengeful type at all – he just liked annoying him.

“Says the monster named ‘Sans the Skeleton.’”

Sans feigned offense. “hey, it’s a family name.”

Frisk snickered through the exchange. They were aware of the tense relationship between Flowey and Sans, and although that itself wasn’t very good, this break was nice.

“alright, i’ve stalled you long enough. go right in.” Then the three of them entered.

            Once everyone was gathered together, Papyrus was on the stage to give an introduction. He was an apt choice for a host. Since he was on the Surface he decided to expand his fashion sense. Right now, he was wearing a pink polo shirt, blue jeans, and jodhpur boots.

            “HELLO MONSTERS AND GENTLE MONSTERS!” He had to admit he _may_ have been inspired by Mettaton with that. No one can deny that boxy robot’s fabulousness! “WE ARE HERE TODAY TO HONOR A CERTAIN FLOWER’S…NOT BADNESS. I DIDN’T KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO WORD THAT. BUT! THIS LITTLE FLOWER, EVEN WITH HIS SOMETIMES-INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR, HAS BEEN A LONG TIME FRIEND. I LIKE HIM VERY MUCH, AND I HOPE YOU DO, TOO.”

            Papyrus didn’t know about Resets. Most of them didn’t – those who did were the ones causing them or had a scientific background (like Alphys, and possibly Sans). But that didn’t mean Flowey wasn’t mean to them before in this timeline. Oh, he was. He just had some restraint – he never killed. But he did a lot of things up to that. One thing he mastered over the years(???) was manipulation. He exceled at that. But he never went overboard. Without the power to Reset, well…things would get ugly. Boring, too. So he just did little experiments here and there.

            “He talks too much.” Flowey murmured. Frisk elbowed him gently.

            “ _UNFORTUNATELY…_ ” The tall skeleton continued. “WE WERE PLANNING TO HAVE A CELEBRATION OF SORTS, BUT THE EQUIPMENT COULDN’T BE SHIPPED. APPARENTLY, HUMANS DON’T HAVE ANY SPARE CHANGE FOR GOLD! SO, INSTEAD, WE CAN PLAY A GAME!” The audience nodded in understanding.

            “WHY DON’T I LET YOU CHOOSE? THIS IS A DEMOCRACY, AFTER ALL.” A moment later he narrowed his eye sockets to the side and whispered, “PSST. WHAT’S A DEMOCRACY?”

            Undyne suggested “Go-Fish.” Nobody could help tee-heeing a little at that.

            “What?!” She said. “That was legitimate!”

            Toriel suggested Solitaire. She knew it was a single-player game, but there was nothing wrong with a bit of compromise.

            Sans suggested 52 Card Pickup. Of course, he wouldn’t be the one picking them up. The suggestion was a joke anyway.

            They agreed on “Go-Fish.” They all played for a while, then took a break to just talk amongst each other. Undyne and Alphys were having a good time…being a couple was a new experience for them. Alphys was starting to get more confident, which made her girlfriend feel – in her words – “very pumped up.”

            “H-hey, Undyne?” The lizard monster asked, giving a small grin.

            “Yeah?”

            “Thank you, a-and the others…for staying with me. I w-would have tried to do the same!”

            “Ahh, of course!” Undyne nudged Alphys’s shoulder, then her voice quieted slightly. “Thank you, too. I think all of us have made one big mistake…but we’re all trying to fix it. I mean, we better be!”

            “That’s v-very wise to say.”

            Undyne flashed a big, toothy smile. “Who else could I have gotten it from than you?”

            “Aheheh…”

The skeleton brothers were having a good time as well. Papyrus enjoyed getting together with people – Underground, he…didn’t really grasp socializing, as much of a “butterfly” he was. Maybe a little too much so. But now he has it! It’s great!

            Sans kept going from one place to another. He’s getting slightly more energetic by the passing days. Even with awareness of Resets (although, none of the monsters had complete knowledge of them), he tried to get rid of that idea of apathy. Things were better now – Frisk promised him. He hated making promises, so when someone did it to _him,_ he valued it. One time, just to have some fun, he came up behind Papyrus with some goofy glasses on.

            “HOW DID YOU GET BEHIND M- SANS, ARE YOU PRANKING PEOPLE ACROSS TIME AND SPACE?” He sighed. “ _AGAIN?_ ”

            “aww. how’d you know it was me?”

            “I’M NOT BLIND, BROTHER. YOU CANNOT PULL WOOL OVER MY EYE SOCKETS.” The tall skeleton smirked. “OR…YOU CANNOT PULL GLASSES OVER THEM. NYEH HEH HEH!”

            “oh, man. that was a good one.”

            “I KNOW, THANK YOU.”

            They were both happy.

            Toriel and Asgore, well…they were getting better. There was still an almost-tangible tenseness there, but not nearly as much as before. What’s the use in feeling bitter when you’re in touch with freedom?

            They were both trying their best to enjoy themselves.

            “H- Howdy, Toriel.” The former king spoke. Toriel looked up.

            “Greetings.”

            Asgore gestured to the stage. “May I join you? It is alright to say no, I deserve i-“

            Before he could finish, Toriel held up her hand. “…I suppose.”

            “Oh, thank you.”

            “I’d say you _do_ deserve it, but now I realize that is not true. No one deserves the- the _losses_ we both had.”

            Asgore himself knew what he did was irrevocable. Killing humans…humans the same age as the two children they lost. But he wasn’t a bad guy, not at all. Sometimes you do terrible things because of terrible emotions.

            “Thank you. I won’t ask you to forgive me, I will never force a decision upon you. But that means a lot to me.”

            Toriel couldn’t help grinning slightly. “It should.”

            They both went silent for a little while, looking at the colorful ceiling lights of the storage area. They were like stars – but they didn’t have to use lights for stars anymore. They could see them for _real._

            “It is…a lot different than _before,_ isn’t it?”

            “Yes, it is.”

            Lastly, watching the sun set and the stars rise were Frisk and Flowey.

            “I can’t believe this.” Flowey said.

            “Hmm?” Frisk murmured in acknowledgement. They were getting sleepy. Even a child such as them needed sleep.

            “A skeleton created a celebration for me, and everyone supported it. Why in all the stars would you all do that?”

            “They like you, you goof.”

            “ _What did you just call me—_ ” The young-yet-old flower sighed. “Whatever.”

            “…”

            “Do you ever get tired of being nice?”

            The human child looked with their eyebrows going up a small degree. “Why would I?”

            “Curiosity, megalomania, boredom. Any of those things. Would they cause you to do _it?_ ”

            “ _It?_ ” Frisk realized what he meant and shook their head. “No. That’s over now. We have friends—we have _family._ Why can’t we just be kids?”

            “I’m not a kid, Frisk. You know that.”

            “Maybe not now, but you were one. You are a kid somewhere. In more ways than one, ha…ha…”

            “That wasn’t funny at all.”

            Frisk stroked their friend’s petals lightly – it was a form of affection, they supposed. “That kid somewhere, I will find him. Find him…one…day.” It was then they finally dozed off. Flowey stayed awake. He didn’t need sleep.

            Then everyone went home, except for one. Toriel spotted Frisk on the steps of the storage area outside. She smiled. “Silly child. You could get a cold.”

            She picked them up and left. Frisk was giving little mumbles in their sleep. They sounded like they were having sweet dreams. Flowey couldn’t help staring at Toriel with his slim, dark eyes. He gave a small frown.

“Thanks.” He then said, in the faintest of whispers, “ _Mom._ ”

           


End file.
